


Naval Mines and Other Experiments

by FlyingMachine



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6844150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingMachine/pseuds/FlyingMachine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In their last days at Yale, Ben Tallmadge and Nathan Hale witness a strange experiment and realize they're going to miss each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_1773_

 

A distant explosion rattled Ben’s window, startling him from his writing.

“Davey Bushnell’s back at it,” Nathan Hale said. He was sprawled across Ben’s bed, having insisted that working with someone else nearby improved his concentration. In actuality he had spent most of the afternoon napping with his book propped open on his chest while Ben finished his essays. Nathan stood and stretched before he crossed to the window. He stuck his head out, the crisp breeze ruffling his hair.

“You won’t be able to see anything from here,” Ben said.

“Let’s get closer, then,” Nathan said. He leaned a hip against Ben’s desk, just barely brushing his elbow. Ben looked up at him and recognized the expression Nathan always wore when he was suggesting something that would get them into trouble.

“No,” Ben said. “I want to graduate, and so do you.” Nathan rolled his eyes.

“It’s just a walk down to the river. I promise I won’t even stop to break any windows this time.”

“Whatever Davey Bushnell’s doing is his own business,” Ben said.

“He claims he’s trying to invent an underwater mine,” Nathan said. “And a vessel to carry it.”

“Maybe you should go lend him a hand,” Ben said. “No doubt he’ll need a volunteer to pilot it.”

“And die at the bottom of the river in a barrel. Not a very noble death,” Nathan said.

“But certainly a memorable one,” Ben said. Nathan grinned.

“Have you even been outside today? It’s beautiful out,” Nathan said. Ben put his pen down and stretched, his spine popping as he straightened. He had been writing for hours, and the late-afternoon sun cast long shadows across the room.

“I suppose I could use a walk,” he said.

 

* * *

 

The riverfront was deserted. At the end of the dock, a lone man in a whaleboat towed a barrel behind him.

“What’s he doing, do you think?” Nathan asked as they walked to the end of the dock. It was just wide enough to allow them to stand shoulder to shoulder. The breeze had picked up and tugged hard at their coats and hair. Nathan wrapped his fingers around Ben’s wrist to steady himself as a particularly strong gust buffeted them. Nathan’s thumb brushed the inside of his wrist, and heat rose to Ben’s cheeks.

“Hey, Tallmadge! Hale! You might want to stand back!” At Bushnell’s shout, the warm grip around Ben's wrist disappeared.

“What do you have there, Bushnell?” Ben called.

“It’s very exciting,” Bushnell replied, shouting across the water. “I’ve created a timed naval mine. In ten minutes, the fuse will ignite the powder and-” he made a gesture indicative of an explosion.

“We heard your experiments earlier,” Nathan said. “Do you mind an audience?”

“Not at all,” Bushnell replied. He looked down at his pocket watch. Beside Ben, Nathan was practically bouncing on his toes with anticipation. Bushnell rowed back to the dock and threw Ben the line. He tied it off and gave Bushnell a hand out of the boat.

Ten minutes ticked by with no explosion. Bushnell checked his watch impatiently. The sun was setting, and the wind  had picked up, raising little waves in the river. The mine bobbed in the water. After twenty minutes Bushnell sighed.

“Well lads, looks like I made a mistake somewhere. I was so sure I got it right.”

“Better luck next time,” Nathan said. Bushnell scribbled something in his notebook and slapped Nathan on the shoulder.

“Thank you, Mr. Hale. I think I’ve had a better idea for the design anyway. Let me know if that ever blows up.”

“You’re just going to leave it there?” Ben asked.

“Well I can’t very well take a live mine back with me, now can I? Better it blows up in the river than somewhere in the road. Now if you gentlemen will excuse me?” He strode back down the dock, whistling off-key.

“What a strange man,” Nathan said when Bushnell was out of hearing range. Ben eyed the inert mine nervously as it floated nearer to the dock.

“We should go, before that thing floats over here,” he said. He made it three steps down the dock before Nathan caught his hand and held him still.

“Not yet,” Nathan said. He regarded Ben with a grave expression, his blue eyes serious. “I’m going to miss you, Ben.”

“I’m only going back to my room,” Ben said, unsure of what Nathan was getting at.

“Not now,” Nathan said, rolling his eyes. “When we graduate.”

“Well I’ll write, of course. I’m not sure I could go on without your terrible attempts at verse.” This won Ben a smile, but it quickly disappeared. Nathan chewed his lip and Ben waited patiently while he thought through whatever it was he wanted to say.

Instead of speaking, Nathan closed the distance between them and kissed him gently. His lips were warm, chapped from the wind, and he kept Ben’s hand gripped tightly in his own. It was entirely pleasant, but by the time Ben had recovered from the shock of Nathan kissing him, Nathan had already pulled away, blushing scarlet.

“That was improper, I’m sorry,” Nathan said, looking out to the water like he wished it would sweep him away. “I thought you felt the same.” He stared down at the muddy toes of his boots. Ben licked his lips and pulled in a deep breath. Carefully, he took Nathan’s face in his hands.

“It _was_ improper,” Ben said, and Nathan closed his eyes, biting hard into his lip. “But there’s no one else here to see it.” Ben bent and pressed a kiss to Nathan’s mouth, clumsy from lack of practice. Nathan didn’t seem to notice. He grabbed a handful of Ben’s coat and wrapped the other arm around his shoulders to hold him in place.

Nathan was warm all down Ben’s front, and kissed him so sweetly that Ben could barely breathe. He reached into Nathan’s coat to keep him close, a hand on his slim waist. Nathan was trembling, he realized, just as nervous as Ben was. Nathan released his grip on Ben’s coat and slid his fingers down his chest. He rested them briefly on his hip, where he teased at the waist of Ben’s breeches and slowly untucked his shirt. Ben’s world had narrowed down to Nathan’s teeth on his lower lip and the hot touch against his skin.

The explosion was the loudest thing Ben had ever heard. Pain flashed across his mouth and he pulled Nathan to his chest as the shock of the blast struck them. Debris and water rained down, pattering on the dock as gunpowder smoke rolled over them.

Davey Bushnell would be pleased that his mine was a viable design after all.

“Are you alright?” he asked Nathan, barely able to hear himself speak over the ringing in his ears. Nathan nodded as he looked Ben over for injuries. Ben’s mouth stung and he tasted blood. Nathan touched his fingers to Ben’s lower lip and they came away bloody. Horrified, Nathan dug in his pocket for a handkerchief.

“I’m so sorry,” he said as he pressed the handkerchief to Ben’s bitten lip.

“It’s alright, you were startled,” Ben said, muffled by the handkerchief. Ben took the cloth from him and kept it against his mouth while he waited for it to stop bleeding. The ringing in his ears subsided, and the riverfront was quiet except for the wind and steady lapping of the water.

“I don’t suppose you want this back?” he asked, holding up the ruined handkerchief. Nathan smiled and shook his head.

“You keep it,” he said. Ben put the handkerchief into his pocket. He tucked his shirt back in and straightened his waistcoat. Without Nathan pressed against him, he felt chilled in the evening air.

“It’s getting dark, and that blast will have drawn attention. We should head back,” Nathan said. Ben could hear the disappointment in his voice. They walked back to their dormitory in companionable silence. When Ben’s fingers brushed Nathan’s, he caught them and held them hidden in the skirts of their coats until they reached Nathan’s room.

Ben glanced both ways down the hall before he placed a hand on Nathan’s chest and backed him up against his door. He kissed him until Nathan’s tongue drew sparks of pain from the cut on his lip and they were both breathless in the dark.

Ben rested his forehead against Nathan’s and cupped a hand to his cheek, running his thumb lightly over Nathan’s throat. Nathan shivered and looked up at Ben with wide, dark eyes. He laced his fingers with Ben’s and reached behind him to open the door.

“Are you going to come in?” Nathan asked. Ben’s breath caught in his chest.

“Do you have any mines in there?” Ben asked, peering over Nathan’s shoulder with mock-suspicion.

“Absolutely none.” Nathan took a step back, tugging gently on Ben’s hand. Nathan smiled at him, bright and nervous. Ben’s hesitation disappeared and he let Nathan pull him over the threshold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ben Tallmadge and Nathan Hale really got in trouble for smashing windows at Yale and really wrote each other terrible poetry. They (probably) did not really make out on a dock or watch David Bushnell attempt to develop naval mines.


	2. Chapter 2

Ben closed the door behind them and turned the key in the lock. His heart was beating in his ears, but he felt entirely calm. Nathan's fingers were warm and steady, curled around his own. Ben drew Nathan back to him and laid a hand on his chest, feeling its rise and fall and the soft wool of his waistcoat. He leaned in to kiss him, but Nathan pulled away.

"Wait a minute," he said. He removed his coat and laid it over the back of his chair, then held out his hand to Ben. Ben slipped off his coat and Nathan laid it neatly over his own. He crossed the room and lit the candles on his desk, and the mantelpiece, and on the tall stand in the corner. They filled the room with warm light. "Now we can see each other," Nathan said, and his smile had a hint of shyness. He returned to Ben and took his wrist, lightly placing Ben's hand back on his chest.

Ben kissed Nathan along his jaw, tugging his neckcloth down with a finger so that he could press his open mouth to Nathan's neck. Nathan untied his neckcloth so that Ben could kiss him down to the open collar of his shirt. Nathan held him there, his fingers in Ben's hair, and Ben sucked gently on the spot before setting his teeth into it. He slowly unbuttoned Nathan's waistcoat and untucked his shirt so that he could slide his hands up Nathan's sides and over his chest.

Nathan wrapped his arms around Ben's shoulders and kissed him eagerly as he undid Ben's neckcloth. He paid attention, lingering at the tender places that made Ben shiver and shift closer. Ben felt too hot for his clothes. Nathan tugged at his hand, taking a step towards the bed. 

Ben suddenly felt uncertain. A few kisses were innocent enough, going to bed with Nathan was not. He pulled back and leaned his forehead against Nathan's as he tried to order his thoughts. Nathan grasped Ben's hands and looked at him.

"You look as nervous as I feel," Nathan confessed, smiling a little. Ben felt some of his nervousness ease. "If you don't want to stay, that's alright. Or if you do want to stay, we don't have to-- you can just stay," he said sincerely. He was very flushed along the cheekbones, and Ben could see the rapid beat of the pulse in his throat. Ben's heart raced just as fast. 

"I do want to stay," Ben said, meeting Nathan's eyes. He did not want to waste any more time, these last few days they had together at Yale. 

"Good," Nathan said. His brilliant smile brought out the dimple in his left cheek. 

Ben pulled him close, arms around his waist. He slipped his hands into the back of Nathan’s shirt, stroking up and down his spine. Nathan leaned into him. He kissed Nathan hard, until they both were out of breath, and when Nathan took a step backwards, and another, Ben went with him. 

Nathan ran his hands slowly up Ben's thighs, between his legs, up under his shirt and back down. He wanted Nathan's hands and mouth on his skin. Ben pulled his shirt over his head and felt his cheeks heat when Nathan looked him over. Nathan grinned at him, then removed his own shirt and Ben admired the lean, muscular lines of his chest and stomach. 

Nathan sat down on his bed and Ben felt no hesitation now as he stood between Nathan's knees, only excitement and desire. He took Nathan's face in both his hands and Nathan looked up at him when Ben ran his thumbs lightly over his cheekbones. He had beautiful eyes: clear and pale blue. Ben liked the scatter of freckles across his nose from days spent in the sun. Ben wished he could tell Nathan that, but it sounded ridiculous even in his own thoughts.

Nathan grasped his hand and kissed the inside of his wrist, then drew Ben down to the bed with him. 

 

Church bells woke Ben, tolling for the compulsory morning prayers. Half awake, he lay still. Dawn light touched the bed, spilling though the gap in the curtains, and Ben could make out the lines of Nathan's naked shoulder and back a few inches from his nose. Cool air flowed in through the cracked-open window, fresh and chilly on his skin where the quilt had slipped down. He turned on his side and Nathan shifted back against him, warm bare skin all along his front. This was something entirely new, and Ben wanted to enjoy it as long as possible. 

"We should get up," Nathan mumbled into his pillow. 

"Seems a bit too late for church," Ben replied. Nathan's laugh was mostly buried in the pillow, but Ben felt him chuckle. He kissed the nape of Nathan's neck and caught the scent of soap and clean skin. He sat up, reluctant to leave the warmth of Nathan and his bed. Nathan turned over and blinked sleepily at him. He slung an arm around Ben's waist. 

"Stay," he said, and closed his eyes again. His fingers were light against Ben's side, and Ben could have easily broken the hold had he wished to. He did not wish to, and slid back under the covers.

Nathan had a small dark mole just above the dip between his collarbones, usually hidden by his high collar. Ben could see it clearly now, and he touched it lightly, tracing his fingers over the mark and across the line of Nathan's collarbone. Goosebumps rose in the wake of his fingers as he ran them idly down Nathan's chest, over one nipple, and down the curve of his ribs to the point of his hip. He wrapped his arm around Nathan's waist and pulled him closer.

Nathan drew his hand up Ben's side to cup his jaw and leaned in to kiss him. His mouth was just as soft and warm as it had been last night. Ben liked Nathan's fingers against his neck, and the way Nathan stroked the hair behind his ear as he kissed him. He was perfectly content to lie under the quilts with Nathan until the sun rose.

"I suppose we won't be missed," Ben said. 

"We're graduating, tomorrow it won't matter," Nathan said. "The Reverend has given nearly the same sermon every Monday for years. You can recite it for us, if it would make you feel better." 

Ben rolled Nathan onto his back.

"I'll spare us," he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have always wanted to continue this story, so I did.


End file.
